Drabbles for Fairy Tail
by Breanna Lampkin
Summary: Full of Fairy Tail Drabbles! Like they say, A drabble a day keeps the angry fangirl mobs away! :D
1. Drabble 1 Confessions

Drabble 1

Lucy walked down the cobblestone road to the guild. It was her normal time to go to the guild and what she didn't know was that something big was about to happen. She continued to walk until she reached the guild doors, she opened them and she walked in, she saw Natsu sitting alone in the corner. When he saw Lucy he got really excited and ran over to her grabbed her hand and ran back to the corner; They sat down and Lucy got suspicious "what is it now Natsu?" Lucy asked sounding a little annoyed with him "Well... umm Lucy... there is this girl I like but I don't know how to ask her out... can you give me... umm ... advice?" Natsu asked Lucy while blushing "Of CORSE BAKA!" she said giggling with glee because of the discovery of Natsu crushing on someone. "So... who is it?" she asked him but then his blush became deeper at the thought of telling her who he liked "You'll be the next to know after I confess... you'll find out then" he said to her blushing redder than Erza's hair but avoiding stuttering "Tell me now baka!" Lucy yelled at Natsu who went redder and redder (if that's possible...) "why so I HAVE to tell you?" Natsu said to the annoyed girl in front of him "is it me?" She said staring into his eyes creepily. "N-Yes No Yes No" Natsu said to Lucy not sure of the answer to her question "what?" she asked him "say that again, please" Said Lucy who was kind of dumbfounded.

_**To Be Continued in 'Drabble 1 part 2'**_

Did you like it? This story turned out pretty good


	2. weak and strong (drabble 2)

Hi! This is a sample chapter of a story I _might _do.

Enjoy! And tell me if I should continue of not!

The night was still and soundless, not a peep was heard from the courtyard besides the whispers of the civilians talking to each other wondering what was happening.

A woman dressed in a large blue gown walked onto a bridge in front of a large stone castle.

She had Red hair and emerald green eyes 'I Princess Gretna have a speech to give for the annual announcement of the 15th century,' she announced to the small town she would soon rule over 'Night Ville is now addressed **mine**!' she announced lifting her golden pole in the air.

A cold breeze of wind blew by as silence passed the crowd. A citizen raised their hand to speak 'Yes, you may speak.' The new Queen said pointing her pole at the woman in the third row.

'What happened to the previous queen, my lady?' the woman asked holding her 5 year old daughters hand tightly of fear they may run away.

'Mother..?' the queen asked her eyes daring to let a tear roll down her rosy red cheeks.

Everybody's face's were white with red cheeks from the cold air that rushed through the night air.

'she died…' the queen spoke looking down afraid of anybody seeing the weak body of their queen.

The queens body shivered from a sudden breeze of cold air. 'I may tell you the story but some may be frightened by the gruesome facts,' the queen remarked with her sad emerald eyes looking to the statue of her mother in the middle of the crowd 'here goes nothing,' she said breathing in and out 'my mother was the proud ruler of this small town,' she began looking at the statue once again but with a proud look in her eyes this time 'she ruled this town with respect for her citizens and no doubt of what they could do,' she said to the crowd smiling 'but we all die some day whether nature chose it or humans, it won't change anything,' she whispered the last part of her sentence but still loud enough for everyone to hear 'she was going to the meeting for new years with me when she was kidnapped,' she said with tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

The lady from before raised her hand 'my lady, what do we do about the food and farming finances?' she asked curious picking up her salmon haired daughter 'mama' the girl said looking over to her twin brother 'we will take care of that some how…' the queen said letting the words hand in the cold air that surrounded them taking advantage of their weak and unhealthy body's.

In this town only the royal and rich can keep healthy by eating the right foods.

Lucy Heartfilia is the mother of 2 children called Nashi and Lewis, they were twins.

Lewis had Salmon spiky hair like Nashi but Nashi's is long. The both have brown eyes that look just like their mothers.

'mummy' Lewis said looking up to his mother. Begging her to pick him up. Lucy picked her son up and looked at her 'I want to leave this boring place!' he said to her tapping his mothers pregnant stomach.

'don't tap your sister hunny' Lucy said sighing in annoyance.

Okay! Should I continue? If I should please tell me


End file.
